


Stoking the Fire in Sixty Seconds

by KateKintail



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold Jedi and a hot fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoking the Fire in Sixty Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters/world/paycheck/property
> 
> Written for WWOMB authors choice #382 or author's choice #4 - Stoking the fire (the number depends on if you're looking at the title of the challenge or the description of the challenge... kinda confusing)

The pair of Jedi had waded through ankle-deep then knee-deep then thigh-deep snow all day. When they finally reached the cabin, it did not take them more than sixty seconds.  
  
One second for Obi-Wan to drop their bags and two for Qui-Gon to close and lock the door securely behind them. Ten seconds for them to discard their soaked-through outer layers of hats, coats, mittens, and scarves. Two seconds for each of Obi-Wan’s thick boots to come off, thunking to the wooden floor. Two more seconds for each of Qui-Gon’s boots to be removed by his dutiful padawan. Seven seconds for them to strip down to nothing, shivering in the cold but thankfully out of the snow and wind. Seventeen seconds for Obi-Wan to search their packs and find relatively dry clothes while Qui-Gon took merely nine to produce thick blankets from a box against the far wall, spending the remaining eight trying to persuade his padawan through their bond that blankets were all they needed. Two seconds to wrap Obi-Wan in a blanket. Three seconds to hold him close and tight, their bodies shaking against each other with shivers. One second for Qui-Gon to drop down to his knees and move toward the wood pile. Three seconds to stack the wood. Four seconds to use the Force to light a flame. Two seconds for Qui-Gon to stoke the fire, adding kindling and readjusting a log. And two seconds for Obi-Wan to stoke the fire, dropping to his knees, slipping his hands beneath the blanket around his master, and letting his fingers warm amidst the moist heat of Qui-Gon’s crotch.

 


End file.
